


Under a Shared Umbrella

by 100dabbo



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Height Differences, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: The night after Greg stays over at Tom's, the two make their way to work in the pouring rain.
Relationships: Greg Hirsch/Tom Wambsgans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Under a Shared Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pendragonpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonpants/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Bianca! I hope you enjoy this and have a great day! ♥

The evening prior, Greg hadn’t planned on staying over in Tom’s apartment. Yet, proving himself to be a man of spontaneity, falling into the flow of the events and plans shaping his life around him, he agreed to crashing on the living room couch.

It wasn’t good for his back at all, the combination of his own height and the denseness of the sofa’s cushions ensuring his sleep wasn’t the most restful thing he could ever achieve, but that wasn’t to mean he wasn’t going to sleep, and over-sleep, regardless.

Sprawled across the breadth of the cushions with arms draped along the armrest and down to the floor was how Tom found him after he’d finally awoken.

“Greg!” He half-whispered, too much wholesomeness in the image before him to disrupt it too violently, Greg’s body too deeply smothered by his own slumber and thickly blanketed to wake him with a higher volume, even if it might’ve been funny. He repeated it once more to no avail, gently jerking his shoulder with a light nudge that finally let his eyes flutter open. 

The first thing Greg saw was Tom looking down on him, his immediate reaction being to turn around and presume a more acceptable position in sitting up.

“What’s the, uh,” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gradually began shifting himself even more upright, “The time?”

It seemed Tom had already gotten slightly dressed as his eyes focused on him, clad in his shirt and trousers, his cufflinks and watch already fixed by his wrists. Tom glanced down to it casually as if he hadn’t been monitoring the time since waking up, and said,

“Eight forty-five.”

Greg bolted up and made a grasp for his clothes lying on the floor, as if he could get dressed in time for their usual nine o’clock start with any sort of speed.

“Shit, um, is there- Is there a chance we’re gonna be late, d’you think?”

“A chance?” Tom echoed, leaning his arm over the back of the sofa, “No.”

Greg gave a relieved exhale as he reached for his tie and Tom continued, “But a certainly, yes.”

“What?!”

“Chill man, we haven’t got too much to do today anyway, thirty minutes won’t end the world. We can always stay back if we need to.”

Even worse.

“Sure, man, sure, if you say so.”

Greg’s eyes tracked Tom as he walked over to the kitchen for his coffee, still brewing in the pot, a severe lack of urgency in his demeanour. Still, he couldn’t help but pick up on the fact that he was still missing his suspenders, a very minute detail he noticed up while his mind occupied itself on his clothes, but a detail he still noticed, nonetheless. 

If he was really in a rush, Tom could have had himself all together already, and while his slowness may have just been a mere accommodation to Greg’s own lethargy, he still made effort to get himself decent as fast as possible.

He was just stepping into his trousers, creased from their night on the floor, as he said,

“So, like, are we calling an Uber or something?”

“We can still walk, it’s fine.”

Greg didn’t need to glance outside to see the rain, the incessant patter on the tall glass panes revealed that much.

“Dude, it’s like, raining super heavily and I think that if _I_ were in a financial stead, y’know, such as yourself, I’d totally just order one right now.”

The flattery and request wasn’t lost on Tom, but he still didn’t move. A slow sip of coffee was taken while he furrowed his brow, acting as though he was thinking his decision over, when in reality, he’d already said what they were going to do.

“You’ve got that huge tent of a coat with you, right?” He asked him, chuckling lightly under his breath at the thought of it, how it would still manage to cover over Greg’s hands and swamp over his torso despite his height.

“Yeah, yeah, but—”

“Then we’re gonna walk.”

And that was Tom’s final word as he set his mug down on the counter, turning back towards the bedroom, Greg only able to watch him leave and sigh, listening to the rain against the window, sitting back down on the couch. It’d somehow gotten louder than before, and while he tied his shoes, he finally looked out; the dreary city on the other side being plummeted but the torrent, overshadowed by the dark clouds above.

“Do you at least have an umbrella?!” He shouted after him, slipping his creased blazer over his arms.

A minute later Tom returned, decked in his overcoat and brandishing the umbrella Greg had so requested. It was swung back and forth in his hand playfully until he stopped in front of the window the other man had been so concerned about. It was probably due to snow too.

“Alright, I’ll give you this one.” 

“You’ll call the Uber then?” Greg voice lifted itself along with the corners of his mouth in a subtle grin. The umbrella was tossed to him, caught in a quick grip, and Tom nodded his head towards the door to lead them out.

The outside was just as cold as expected, the two of them waiting on the curb for the car to arrive beneath the same umbrella, shielded from the rain, but not so much the biting wind nipping at their hands and faces. It was Tom that moved closer first, shifting away from the umbrella’s edge where the dripping water fell onto the sleeve of his coat to be right in front of Greg and his held-up arm.

He looked down on Tom with that grin, the same genial grin he’d always have for Tom on any occasion, and it was clear that the biting weather didn’t stop it from showing in any respect. That cute face of his was framed by his earmuffs, his hands covered but the sleeves of his coat, his fingers barely peaking out to hold onto the umbrella’s handle. It was driving Tom insane.

“Is it late or something?” He asked him, titling his head to the side to catch a glimpse at his watch. His breath was a vapour and Tom watched it be exhaled into the wind, his soft lips pressing together, his tongue swiping once across them to keep him warm. When his eyes came back to Tom and he saw him staring, his smirk resurfaced, “Dude, are you listening?”

“Yeah, yeah, I think it is.” He cleared his throat and looked back at the road, cars splashing the rain against the road, “So much for a reliable service, huh?” 

“If we were walking we’d’ve gotten there by now, how sucky is that?”

“Pretty sucky, Greg, pretty…” The way Greg was looking at him in his peripheral was distracting him too much, “…fucking sucky.”

“That’s New York, I guess.” Greg said, just as an off-hand comment before shaking the umbrella, releasing the rain on its surface to let it fall like a curtain of water behind him, splashing at their feet along side the rest of the patter.

“Hardly better than Canada!” Tom retorted, shoving him a little with his elbow, “ _Or_ Minnesota for that matter.”

The dimples in Greg’s smile got deeper with ever one of his chuckles, and the fact that they’d adopted a rosy blush – much like the tip of his nose – from the temperature didn’t particularly help how cute he looked. When he pouted his lips again, Tom realised that he wanted to kiss him.

The feeling had come to him at other times too. Thanksgiving was one, right in front of the family, right in from of Shiv, when he’d just passed him a glass of champagne to say thank you for the shredding. Their dinner a few weeks ago was another, watching him pull the napkin from off of his head, his hair flopping over his forehead, face expressing that bewildered and lost look he used to have so often.

But now, now it was something different. It wasn’t that he just wanted to, wasn’t just a desire he could push into the back of his mind, but it was a necessity, an act he couldn’t continue his day without having.

He looked up at him, stepping forward even closer to him, the way he would in order to broach a conversation or mention something important. But no words came, only eyes stared into eyes and the fast whizz of car tires on the wet asphalt beside them to save them from silence.

“I didn’t get to say it because we were, like, getting ready, and we were in a rush and stuff but,” Greg shivered before he finished, re-adjusting his earmuffs with Tom watching, wide-eyed, expectant of what he had to say. “Thanks for letting me stay over last night.”

“Thanks for staying over, Greg, it was no bother, really.”

“Really, man?”

“Of course, Greg! You’re like my best pal now, I don’t know where I’d be without you!”

His humble smile in reply only made Tom’s heart beat all the faster, the same rhythmic beats as the fast falling pelt of water on the umbrella above them.

“I’m, like, totally honoured, Tom, that’s- that’s amazing.” His lips pouted again, “You’re like my best friend too, and—”

Tom’s lips pressed themselves onto Greg’s without warning. 

His hand clasped to the back of his neck, puling him in, feeling the warmth under his skin and softness of his lips all in the same moment, relishing in it as the kiss was returned with equal fervour, the frozen fingertips of Greg’s hand landing on his cheek.

When they pulled away, they were barely distanced by an inch, eyelashes fluttering and cheeks blushed by more than just the cold.

Tom’s phone dinged its notification sound. A car pulled up to the curb.

_Your Uber is arriving now. Your driver will wait 2 mins before leaving. Enjoy the ride!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated :) Check me out on [Tumblr](https://100dabbo.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
